Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for use in a vehicle mainly to distribute power, and particularly relates to an electrical junction box including a rescue terminal to which a booster cable is connected when a battery is dead.
Related Art
There are various structures for electrical junction boxes for use in a vehicle. For example, a known type of electrical junction box has a structure that includes a rescue terminal, such as an electrical junction box disclosed in JP 2009-252453 A. When a battery of a vehicle is dead, the rescue terminal mounted in the vehicle is connected to a battery of a rescue vehicle with a clip of a booster cable clamping the rescue terminal.
FIG. 7 is a diagram of a conventional electrical junction box, in which a clip of a booster cable is connected to a rescue terminal of the electrical junction box. An electrical junction box 301 includes a rescue terminal 302 and a terminal supporting plate 331. The rescue terminal 302 protrudes from the top surface of a box body 303 to which relays and fuses are attached. The terminal supporting plate 331 is part of the box body 303 and attached to the rescue terminal 302.
The rescue terminal 302 and the terminal supporting plate 331 are clamped by a clip 10 provided at an end of the booster cable. The clip 10, which is in a vertical standing posture, clamps the upper portions of the rescue terminal 302 and the terminal supporting plate 331.